


Blue Paint

by mkatewritesthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkatewritesthings/pseuds/mkatewritesthings
Summary: Dean has been receiving little notes on his door. Then, one night after work, he finds out who they are from.





	Blue Paint

Dean smiled as he spotted another note taped to his apartment door. Every week for the last two months, Thursdays to be exact, he would find a small blue envelope taped to the center of his front door. He had no idea what time of day they were left there, since he left for work at seven in the morning. But, when he returned from work around six o’clock, it was always there.  
He pulled the small envelope off the door and slipped it into the breast pocket of his automotive technician uniform. Then, he unlocked his door and slipped into the apartment.  
The space wasn’t large, but it was his. It had a small, functional kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and a small bathroom. And that was all he needed.  
Dean had lived alone for over three years, since his brother became engaged, and later married, his college girlfriend. Dean had a few relationships here and there, but none of them felt… right. So, he carried on, working for his long-time family friend’s automotive shop. His dream job, if he cared to admit it.  
Dean plopped down on his couch and slipped the small envelope from his pocket. He slid his finger under the lip of the envelope, slowly breaking the seal. A small smear of motor oil transferred from his finger to the delicate paper.  
He plucked the note out from the envelope and opened it, instantly smiling. Each note he had received encased a small quote, written in the most beautiful handwriting.  
But this time, there was something different. A small, blue heart was painted in the very center of the paper, still slightly wet. It looked like the shape had been drawn with someone’s bare fingers. Dean knew that many people would find this kind of thing creepy, but he believed that it was completely benign. Just a shy admirer, maybe. He closed the note, setting it delicately in the center of his coffee table.  
A sudden knock at his door startled him. Dean quickly lifted himself from the couch, wondering who could possibly be at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. The only person who stopped by unannounced was his brother, Sam, who was currently taking a cross country trip with his wife.  
Unlatching his lock, Dean opened his door to a tall, slightly muscular man, clad in a simple navy sweater and jeans. Dean nearly gasped as his gaze instantly locked on two, swirling blue eyes.  
“You dropped this outside your door.” The man’s raspy voice sent a shiver up Dean’s neck as the man handed Dean his cell phone. “I thought you might want it back.”  
“Yeah, thanks.” Dean was nearly speechless, which was completely unlike him. Usually, he was the king of charisma. But something about this man had him stumped.  
“I’m Cas. I live two doors down.” The man extended his hand and smiled shyly. “I moved here just over two months ago from Illinois.” Dean shook the man’s hand and nodded.  
“I’m Dean. I live, well, right here.” He let out a nervous laugh. What the hell was happening? He had never been this shy with the men and women he had flirted with over the years. But this man, he was doing something too him.  
Dean slipped his phone into the pocket of his pants and smiled. “Thanks again, Cas. Hey, let me know if you need anything. And I’ll, uh, see you around.” Cas nodded and bit his lower lip lightly.  
“See you around.” And with that, Cas slipped back down the hall, to his door.  
Dean folded his hand into a loose fist, savoring the warmth his neighbor had left behind. His middle finger skated along something wet on his palm. Dean peered down, spotting a small blotch of light blue paint just below the base of his thumb. His eyes widened as he glanced back up at Cas. Cas turned to Dean for a moment, shooting him a quick smile, before disappearing into his own apartment.


End file.
